love forever and eternity
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan Married Edward Masen when she was only sixteen he died when he was only seventeen in the 1918 influenza epedemic leaving her a few months later she is turned into a vampire When she moves to Forks washington in 2006 who will she find all vamps
1. lost love

I don't own twilight

Chicago 1918

Bella POV

He was dieing and there was nothing I could do about it I watched as one by one my whole family was taken by the horror that was influenza. First my mother then my father then both my in laws I know I was sitting at another bed side watching my husband fight for his life it just wasn't fair. Why should he have to die. He was only seventeen we hadn't even had enough time together and know he was being ripped from my grasp after only three monthes of Marriage. I placed my head in my hands and let my memory's over take me to sweep me away from the sickness and sadness and into happier times.

_flashback_

_chicago 1917_

_I shivered as the cold wind blow against me. I was walking to the park trying to get some peace and quite and not have to hear anymore about that dispicable war that was ravishing the world at that moment. Just then I heard my name being called I turned around and saw Edward Masen running up behind me. I gave him my best glare as I stopped in my tracks and waited for him._

_"What do you want Edward." I was seething remembering my conversation with him only hours before were he had told me he wanted to go off to fight in that horrible war. _

_"Aw Bella you can't seriously be mad at me can you every boy my age wants to go off and fight for theire country."_

_I felt tears start to prickle at the edge of my eyes as I looked up into the mossy green of his the eyes I loved so much "But what would I do if you die Edward and any way your too young to fight your not even seventeen yet."_

_He looked at me smuggly " I could always lie about my age"_

_That was it that was what really sat me off wanting to fight was one thing but to lie about his age so he could go before he should to leave me even faster then he had to. I slapped him across the face as tears were now pouring down my face. I quickly ran past him and to my house as fast as I could I could hear him right behind me I didn't stop until I was at my front door which I through open and rushed up the stairs and into my room I throw my self on my bed and buried my face in my pillow trying to muffle the sobs that rocked my body. I heard him enter my room and sit on my bed I felt his gentle hand on the small of my back and I heard the soft shoushing sounds he was making. _

_I turned over to look at him with my red rimmed eyes "Don't leave me Edward please I can't live without you. Please your only sixteen don't make me lose you until I have to He pulled me into his arms and I placed my face against his warm chest. _

_"Shh my Bella my sweet Bella don't cry I'm sorry so sorry please forgive me for I love you my Bella."_

_I quickly pulled away from him and stared into his eyes the eyes I had known since my birth "You what?" I could barly say the words becuse of the constriction in my heart._

_"I love you Bella" He said once again I then proceded to throw my self into his arms "Oh Edward Mansan I love you more then words could say. _

_He slowly pulled away from me and gently kissed my forehead I will love you forever my dear Bella" he wispered._

I slowly came out of my memory I gave a short bitter laugh well I guess he will never have to go to war now will he for here he lay fighting for his life not yet eighteen. We had been engaged not three months after his confession of love and married three months ago on my sixteenth birthday. The world seemed so mean to take him away from me so soon as we came together to share our life. Just then doctor Cullan came into the room I loved up into the face of the kind doctor. "Mrs. Masan I'm sorry to inform you that it looks like your husband won't make it throw the night. I couldn't take it the doctor was never wrong he seemed to always know when someone was going to die. I leaned over and placed a kiss on Edwards forehead. "I love you my Edward" I wispered as my heart splintered into a thousand peices I got up and walked from the hospital tears pouring down my cheeks I couldn't be there when he took his last breath I just couldn't bare to see his still body without his heart beating.

Edward POV

I woke up after three days of excrucating pain I opened my eyes to see Doctor Cullan looking at me "What happened" He want on to tell me that I had been turned into a vampire and that I would live for all eternity He explained to me about his vegitarin diet as he called it. bu throw this all I could think about was that I would never see my Bella again that she would die and I wouldn't be there waiting for her on the other side. If I could have cried at that moment I would have.

Bella POV A Few months later

I went to his grave the day I turned seventeen as I sat on the ground and traced the letters of his name with my fingers I was pulled back to the day he proposed to me the best day of my life aside from my wedding day.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my porch swing looking up at the stars in the clear night sky when I heard the swing move and felt some one sit down beside me I smiled when I felt a warm hand envelope my own I would know the feel of that skin anywere "Hello Edward" I turned to look into his eyes I could see that something was bothering him._

_"What is it" I brought my hand up and gently stroked his cheek. _

_"Bella will you marry me" He asked sliding from the swing and down on to one knee I looked at him with awe well he pulled a box out of his pocket flipping the lid up I saw the most amazing ring ever it was so pretty with a dimond sorrounded by a bunch of little saphires. I had to let out a small smile for everyone knew that blue was his faviort color. _

_"Oh yes Edward I will Marry you I slide down on to my knees next to him as he took my hand with his own and slipped the ring onto it. I stared at the ring the promise that he was making I looked up into his shining eyes and smiled he bent his head towards me and placed his lips against mine he kissed me for the first time that night as he made that first promise to me. _

Tears were know splashing down onto the grass around me and as I looked around at the dusky grave yard I noticed that someone else was there a older woman. she came walking towards me. When she got closer to me I noticed the red glint of her eyes I started to back away but she was to fast for me the next thing i know all I could feel was the most horrific pain of life. When the pain started to fade I opened my eyes and saw the same woman she explained to me what she had down. All I could think was know I'll never make it to see my Edward. I couldn't stand the smell of human blood never could when I was human either so I left my crator and wondered around the country using animal blood to substain me and forever mourning that I would never die and be reunited with Edward.

A/N I hope you like it next chapter will be in the future please review and yes I did take this Ideal from some other storys I have read but I am trying to put my own spin on the concept so sorry if anyone is offened please review that would be great.


	2. It can't be

I don't own Twilight but don't I wish I did

Forks 2006

Bella POV

It had been nearly 90 years since I was changed and through that time I had found out that I could block my mind as though I had a sheild. Today I was starting a new school in Forks Washington I had found it on the internet and it seemed like an ok place to settle down it had a minume amount of sun.

I was living in a small apartment. I didn't really have that much money becuse though I was really over a hundred years old I only looked seventeen and it was hard to get into a college I did have a degree in phycology but who would belive that someone as young as me would have a degree So it was hard to find work. The one indulgence I allowed myself was my car I loved my little car. I was driving to the school for the first day of classes oh yeah hear we go with high school one more time joy.

As my hands were on the stearing wheel I looked at my wedding ring I was a bit tarnished with age but it could still pass for almost new. people would just comment that it was nice to see teenagers appricating vintiage jewerly. I know that I properly shouldn't be wearing it on my ring finger but I just couldn't bring my self to take the ring's off they were all I had left of Edward and even though my human memory's were faded Edward was the one thing I would never forget I couldn't forget for he was my heart my soul.

I pulled into the school parking lot shaking my head at the rundown building that made up this school wondering when this town would get with the ages I had went to a better looking school when I was human and that was in the early 1900's for heavens sakes I looked around the parking lot I noticed that there was a spot next to a shiny silver volva and something compelled me to park next to it.

I opened my door and swung out of the car grabbing my backpack from the backseat I hurried into the office. The office was tiny there was a woman sitting behind a desk going through some papers. "Excuse me I said She looked up at me a smile plastered across her face.

" How may I help you dear"

" Yes I'm Isabella Masen I'm new and I need to pick up my scedule please."

"Of course" she shuffled through some papers before handing me a few peices of paper "There you go dear just have your teachers sign this peice of paper please."

"Of course" I took the papers from her and hurried out of the building I noticed that the first class I had was english I hurried into the room and up to the teacher after he sighned my paper I quickly took a seat. I hated to be the center of attention I heard some of the boys wispering behind me one said I was smoking hot well the other said he wouldn't mind having a peice of me. I glared at the boys and slide down in my seat I truly hated it when boys talked about me and I really hated there inpure thoughts towards me. For I would only ever belong to one man even if he was dead and I was imorel only one man had ever been allowed to toach me kiss me hold me and that was Edward I was his Body Mind and Soul for all Eternity literatly.

The rest of the morning seemed to pass quickly and soon it was time for lunch as I walked into the cafeteria I caught the scent of other Vampire's I quickly scanned the room and saw five people sitting together seperated from the rest of the people.

I noticed a beautiful blond a short girl with black hair a blond boy and a very burly man who if I wasn't a vampire would properly have scared me. thats when My eyes landed on him and I froze it couldn't be no it wasn 't possible He was dead It just had to be some one else. The next thing I know he was looking at me shock on his face and I was walking towards there table trying to breath which was ironic becuse I really didn't need to breath.

Edward POV

That morning as I was getting dressed Alice burst into my room luckly I was already dressed but still "Alice don't you know how to knock" I asked the little black haired pixie in front of me.

"Edward guess what" She asked bouncing up in down

I humored her even though I already know what she was going to say "What Alice"

"There's a new girl coming to the school today and I think she might be a vampire."

"That's nice Alice and no."

For I could hear the matchmaking going on inside her head. She pouted and starlked out of my room. After she left I went over to my dresser and took out my wedding ring form the top drewer. I never wore it for no one in my family new about Bella well except for Carlisle but he would know since she never left my side when I was sick. Everyone always wondered why I wouldn't date anyone yes I had had plenty of offers but no one would ever live up to my perfectly inperfect Bella. for she was my love my soul and even if she was dead my heart would always be hers becuse I had promised her to love her forever and I intented to keep that promise even if she was not there to feel my love.

I hurried down the stairs and into the living room my backpack slung over my shoulder. "Come on you guys" I said. We all met out at my car and piled in. The morning was going great well that is except for Alice who keep bouncing up and down in her seat wanting to meet the new girl and upset becuse she wasn't in any of her morning classes.

By lunch time Alice was really starting to get on my nerves. We were sitting there staring at the food that we off course would never eat. When I caught the scent of Vampire I looked up and my eyes widened no it couldn't be she was dead I froze she was looking right into my eyes it wasn't possible she started walk towards our table. could it be true could it be my Bella As I stared at the girl that looked so much like my lost love I could hear all my siblings thougts being shouted in my head Jasper wanted to know why I was scared Emmet thought I was playing a joke Rosalie could really care less she was just trying to evalute the new girls prettiness and Alice was thinking that things couldn't be going better. The only thing I could do was stare at the angel coming towards me wondering hoping and praying that it was my Bella.

A/N Thank you thank you for the reviews four already it really motivated me to right this chapter tonight when really I should be asleep but what ever LOL hope you like please review tell me what you think also what type of car should bella have I have no ideal about cars so any suggestions would be great thanks.


	3. together again

I don't own Twilight

Forks 2006

Bella POV

I locked eyes with the blond Vampire and tried to breath as I walked towards there table trying not to get my hopes up it couldn't be my edward no it wasn't possible. I tore my eyes away from his. I looked straight ahead trying not to look into those golden eyes not wanting to be hopeful. I walked up to there table my eyes trained on the little black haired girl sitting beside him. Trying to act as calm as possible so they didn't think I was a complete phyco I walked up to them. speaking only to the girl.

"May I sit here please" I asked in my most polite voice trying not to betray the butterflys that were hovering in the pit of my stomoch. She looked up at me a smile spread across her face.

"Of course Sit, Sit she was practicly jumping up and down in her seat. I took a seat and she just keep talking I keep my eyes away from the blond man and tryed to focas on the hyper vampire in front of me. I mean really I had never saw anyone so hyper in my life.

"I'm Alice and this is my sister Rosalie she pointed to the pretty blond I turned to her and gave her a small smile which she returned. and this is my husband Jasper. She gave a small Giggle when she said this.

"Nice to meet you" I muttered to the man sitting beside Alice he just nodded his head in my direction.

"And that over there is Emmet she pointed to the burly man sitting next to Rosalie. I looked at him and he was giving me this really sloppy grin.

"Hi" I wispered still a bit intimdated by this man.

"Nice to meet you." He said to me.

Then she turned to the last person sitting at the table. The one that I didn't want to look at. "And this is my Brother Edward."

When she spoke that name my world started to come crashing down and my hand went to my wedding ring I nervously started to twirl it on my finger. I still couldn't look at him was it to much of a counicdence or could it be true. Thats when she asked me what my name was. I looked at her not really conecting what she had asked me but guessing and answering her question.

"Bella Masen" I said I heard a gasp and then heard rather then saw heads swiviling back and forth between me and Edward. Thats when I know it must be true becuse if my name could get that much reaction out of them there had to be something to what I was thinking. My head snapped up and I stared into the eyes of Edward My beutiful Edward.

The only word I heard him utter was Bella Before I lanched my self across to him and to his side. If I could cry I think tears would be pouring down my face.

"Oh Edward is it really you" I dry sobbed as I clutched the front of his shirt with my tiny fist. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel four courious pairs of eyes on us and the eyes of the whole cafetira on us also but all I could feel was elation of being in the arms of my Edward once again. He Gently rocked me back and forth crooning softly in that voice that always soothed me but now seemed to have something extra to it "OH my Bella My Bella" was all I could hear as he rocked me back and forth. he got up from the table and I could feel him carrying me from the room were he was taking me I didn't know nore did I care for were ever Edward went I would go. I heard four sets of feet following us out of the room.e

Edward POV

As she walked across the Cafetira towards us I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It couldn't be my Bella no it just couldn't then she abrutly tore her eyes away from me and trained them straight ahead. She keep walking to our table though looking at Alice this time I noticed.

Soon she was at our table and asking Alice if she could sit with us. Alice in her usual over joyus way was boncing up and down at the oppertunity and I think she would have grabbed the poor girl and pulled her into a seat if she hadn't asked first. Then Alice went on to interduce the family to the girl if I was the poor thing I would be so bewildered. I noticed that she wouldn't look at me that she was looking anywere but at me and I wondered what that was about. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and Jasper and Rosalie seemed to notice Jasper was wondering why I was senting him confused feeling and Rosalie was wondering why I was staring at the girl when I never stared at any girl. Emmet didn't relize anything was out of the ordinary and Alice was to busy talking.

Alice interduced her to everyone she had a smile and a polite word for everyone even Emmet who I could tell intimidated her that is when I relized that I couldn't read her mind. I found it weird but just shook it off not able to take my eyes off of her. Finally Alice got around to intourducing me I was ready with my best smile but when Alice said my name She seemed to have a strange reaction and I noticed her hand started to twirl a ring around her finger this was just getting odder by the minuet.

That's when Alice asked her her name and I think with out thinking she answered when the Name Bella Masen came out of her mouth I gasped and I felt all my siblings heads wip towards me I head came up as she looked into my eyes and hers seemed to light form the inside. That is when I said the only word I could think off "Bella"

She launched her self into my arms before I could even blink and I could feel a rush of happiness and Love as I relized that I once again had my Bella in my arms.

"Oh Edward is it really you" I heard her sob into the front of my shirt as she clung to me I wrapped my arms around her feelings of elation rushing through me. I could feel all my siblings confussion as there thoughts swirled in my head and the one thing they all wanted to know was who this girl was that had thrown her self in my arms that held my last name. But I couldn't deal with them right now as I gently rocked my Bella back and forth gently saying her name over and over knowing I would never get tired of that name on my lips.

I could feel the eyes of everyone on us so I stood up out of my seat and carried Bella out of there my siblings following closly behind hopeing for some answers.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews I hope you like this chapter and if so please review becuse it really motivates me to write more chapters faster thanks again for the reviews.


	4. family

I don't own Twilight

. But Forks 2006

Bella POV

I was craddled in his arms as he carried me out of the school cafeteria amid many coments form our school mates I could hear his family following behind us and burried my self deeper into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me. When we stopped I looked up and noticed we had stopped at the silver valvo that I had noticed this morning. He pulled some keys out of his pocket well trying to juggle me in his arms. I had to laugh a little at this.

As he opened the door to put me in I finally had to say something there was no way I was going to leave my car in the school parking lot.

"Edward what about my car." He looked at me.

"Which one's yours." I pointed to the light blue valvo sitting next to his when he saw my car he cracked a slight smile "Give me the keys Bella I'll have Rosalie drive it to my house." As he said this he leaned closer until I could feel his cold breath on my ear. "I don't want to let you out of my sight for a minuet my sweet Bella he wispered in my ear."

At his words I felt a electric current run up my spine. I dug the keys out of my pants pocket and handed them to him he throw them to Rosalie and then opened the door to his car and slide me across to the passenger side sliding into the driverseat. I watched as the rest of his family piled in to my car and then he started the engine and we were off. It only took us five minuets to pull into a long and winding dirt drive way Rosalie right behind us. My mouth dropped open at the sight off the house in front off me. It wasn't like I hadn't grown up with money for I had and it is true that Edward's family had always had more then my own But I hadn't had that kind of money in decades and it was really overwelming.

Edward Parked in front of the house and jumped out to open my door for me "Always the gentleman" I mummered to my self shaking my head at how much he could still act like the date was still 1918 and we were coming home form one of our many dates. as he pulled me from the car my mind started to wander and I didn't notice him taking my hand and pulling me up the front steps to his house closly followed by his siblings.

_Flash Back chicago 1918_

_I smiled as I watched Edward drive his fathers new car he was so proud that his father had allowed him to drive the car to take me out to the Appleton party. Not that I really wanted to go to the Party for they arn't reallly my thing but Ellie Appleton was one of the richest girls in the city and you should never offend her. it was like an unwritten law. Her daddy was the judge and you never wanted to get on the bad side of the Appleton. But there was one thing I had that Ellie didn't and that was Edward and it truly miffed her. I smiled over at Edward as he pulled into my driveway which was totally unessesry for I lived next door to him and could have walked home but what ever. He quickly hoped out of the car and ran around to my side opening my door for me. he took my hand and helped me out of the car. and walked me to my door. He gently brushed his lips on mine when he left me at my door. _

_"Have a good night my Bella" He smiled at me as he stroked my cheek and I leaned into his soft toach. I watched him go back to his car and drive next door waving to me the whole time and I couldn't help but sigh and think how perfect my life was. _

Present day.

"Bella are you Ok Bella" I heard someone call to me I quickly shook the memory out of my mind and focused on the worried face of Edward in front of me.

"I'm fine just going back in my memory" I smiled at him as he took my hand and opened the front door. the rest of his family already inside it seems that well I was off in dream land they had went inside.

I gasped the inside of the house was even more spacious and grand then the outside of the house. Just then a woman with soft carmal Hair walked into the room she smiled when she saw us and came up to Edward. "Edward dear who is this" She asked smiling at me in a way I havn't been smiled at since my own mother and Edwards mother used to smile at me. I could feel the love redating off of this woman .

Just then Alice spoke "We would all like to know who she is one minuet she is asking if she can sit with us and avoiding looking at Edward the next thing I know she is telling us her name is Bella Masen and she is launching her self in Edwards arms and he is soothing her and Carrying her out of the school."

The next thing I knew Edward was speaking.

Edward Pov

After I carried her out of the school I took her imidetly to my car my pulse raising As I was opening the door to put her into the car she had suddenly spoken up not wanting to leave her own car behind. I smiled when I noticed that she had the same type of car that I did. I had her give me her keys which I throw to Rosalie and then got into my own car and started tp drive I could hear the questions that my siblings wanted to ask excspecilly Alice but I knew know was not the time to discuss this. As we were driving up the drive way I noticed that she seemed to be overwelmed by the size and grander of the house which hurt becuse it made me realize that she properly hadn't had much money in the last ninty years.

As I opened her car door for her I could see the amusment wash across her face as we were walking up the steps she seemed to blank out on me.

"Edward whats wrong with her" Alice asked from behind me.

"I'm not sure go on ahead" said she nodded and slipped past me. The rest following Rosalie throwing me Bella's keys as she passed.  
I started to call Bella's name and ask he if she was ok she seemed to snap out of it at that point she told me she was just going down Memory lane. When Esme's came to meet us at the door I noticed that Bella seemed to relaxe in her precence and for that I was greatful when Esme and Alice both demanded to know what was going on I looked them both squere in the face and squeezed Bella's hand

"Is Dad here yet" I asked looking around

Just then he appered at the top of the stairs "I'm here Edward whats going on" He questioned. Thats when he noticed Bella at my side and stopped dead in his tracks.

Can we all just sit down on the couch and talk about whats going on" I asked I lead Bella over to one of the over sized sofa's and pulled her on to my lap the rest of the family souronding us. I looked around at all there expecting faces and gave Bella's waist a slight squeeze.

I want into the story of me and Bella of our childhood of our courtship and our brief marriage leading up to the deaths that were inflicted by the influenza. When I got to the part about Carlisle changing me everyone turned to stare at him. I could tell that they were all a little upset that they had never told them about my lost love.

"You guys its not his fault he knew how difficult the memory of Isabella was for me and he didn't want to cause me more pain."

Everyone seemed to calm down and then they turned there attention to Bella

"Bella were do you live" Esme asked in her motherly way.

"Oh I live in a little apartment I found" she said quitly not wanting to make a big fuss I could tell.

"Oh no you must move in here you can move into Edwards Bedroom and it will be just perfect" I heard her say and I had to smile mother Cullan strikes again.

"Oh no I couldn't impose." Bella was starting to looked distressed.

"Bella listen to me this is my home this is my family you are my family and not just me but everyone wants you here." smiled at her encourengly. I knew everyone wanted her becuse I could hear the thoughts they all thought she would make the perfect addition to the family Esme and Carlisle becuse they wanted to see me happy Emmet becuse he wanted somebody else he could prank Rosalie and Alice to have some one else to shop with and Jasper well he just liked her and of course I wanted her here becuse I couldn't live with out her.

"If thats what you want then I guess so Ok Edward I'll move in with you guys."

Alice was now jumping up and down planing a shopping spree in her head and going crazy I was just happy and Esme was planning the layout of our room the way it should look and be to make Bella the most compertable. I smiled as Bella snuggled closer to me.

Bella Pov

When they said they wanted me to live with them I panicked that was to much I don't know what I was expecting but it certinly wasn't that but when I saw the longing in Edwards eyes there was no way I could say no so I said yes although hestitently and snuggled into Edward watching Alice jump up and down knowing I was going to be in for some big shopping I had to stiffle a groan but beside that I felt at home for the first time in ninty years and I wonderd how I had got so lucky the love of my life back and a new family this was defently a day to remember.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews ok the M rateing is going to come in effect in the next chapter or two just to warn people I hope no one will find it distasteful I'll try to right it so I can give it some justice if you like the story or chapter please review it really motivates me.


	5. Alice Rose SHOPPING OH NO

I don't own Twilight

Forks 2006

Bella POV

Ok so Alice was literaly bouncing off the walls waving paint colors in front of my face. "Which do you like Better Bella Pink or Blue, Should it be this shade or that." I sware I was about to strangle that little pixie I was having horrid flashbacks from when I was trying to plan my wedding to Edward and I couldn't help but Cringe.

Chicago 1918

_"Bella would you come down here for a minuet" I heard my mother call up the stairs. I sat up in my bed and put down my ragged copy of weathering hights. Not really wanting to know what my mother wanted since my engagment to Edward two weeks ago she had been in full wedding mode. yesterday she wanted to know what color bridesmaids dresses I wanted and after going through colors for and hour she still picked the one she wanted and that is how I ended up with peach brides maids dresses instead of the light blue I wanted the day before that it was flowers and instead of the simple daisy's I wanted I ended up with Roses. I quickly went down the stairs wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. _

_"What is it mother" I asked when I found her in the parlor. _

_"Oh dear what kind of cake should we have" _

_I sighed I knew it was no use telling her I wanted a chocolote cake since I knew I would end up with a butternut cake with strawbarry frosting becuse she would think that was so much more romantic. So I just let her praddle on as I day dreamed about Edward. _

Present day

I just sighed and told her that I didn't care I knew it wouldn't matter anyway becuse I could see to much of my mother in her. I was growing to love Alice but her boncy always happy aditude was sometimes quite annoying.

This afternoon she had dragged me to my apartment leaving an unhappy Edward behind and when she saw my tiny apartment and the minisicule amount of clothes that I had she about had a heartattack. She was horrified. She had quickly thrown my clothes in a bag and rushed me back to her house. rushing through the door she was calling out to Rose before the door could even close.

"Oh my god Rose you have got to get down here" she shouted up the stairs.

Rosalie came running down the stairs looking panicked. "What is it Alice Whats wrong."

"This" She grabbed my bag and poured the contents on to the floor in a multicolored heap.

The funny thing was that Rose looked just as horrified at the lack of clothes I had. The both grabbed me and I was drug into a room which I asumed was Alice's becuse she quickly went to the closet and started to riffle through it tossing clothes ever were until she came up with a small pile of clothes. She held them out to me.

"Here take these you can have them and we are going shopping like right now."

Alice and Rose both drug me out to Rosalie's car and practicly shoved me into the back seat. I swear to god they were kiddnapping me becuse belive me shopping was a form of torture to me. Stupid Edward leaving me alone with his sisters just then I saw Emmet smiling us and I could tell he really wanted to laugh I just stuck my tounge out at him. next thing I knew we were speeding down the highway to god only knews were.

Edward POV

After Bella agreed to move in Alice and taken her back to her apartment. I went out hunting with Japer and Emmet when I got home I noticed that all three girls were gone I noticed that Emmet was leaning against the kitchen door a smirk across his face.

"What is it" I warily asked him.

"You are going to have one pissed off wife on your hands later dude." He smiled at me and I started to panic trying to remember what I could have forgotten to make her mad.

"Whats wrong" I asked trying to act like I wasn't panicking Luckly it was Emmet and Not Jasper I was talking to.

"My wife and Alice dragged her off to go shopping I should properly say they kidnapped her."

"Ah shit" I said I knew she wasn't going to be happy She hated shopping.

Los Angeles

Bella POV

The next thing I knew we were in California and I was being drug into a high priced store which screamed I haved to be a milionare or want to go into serious debt if I want to shop here. They started to hold up clothes for me and then carry them until they found a dressing room the shoved me into one of the dressing rooms and started to throw clothes at me as fast as I could change.

I couldn't believe the price the scanner rang up when Alice and Rose decied that I had enough clothes I could have feed a third world country for that amount.

Though there was one thing I had bought for my self one thing that I hoped Edward would appricate. I giggled when I thought about his face when he saw me in it.

Forks

When we got home I looked at all the bags piled in the back of the car and called Edward there was no way I was carrying all of this. He was at my side in an instent. He took my bags and carried them up to our room well I thought about what The night would bring to once again be in Edwards arms. It sent a shiver up my spine.

A/N thanks to everyone who has reviewed I hope you like this chapter please review thanks bunches


	6. Body mind and soul

I don't own Twilight

Forks 2006

Bella POV

When I walked into the bedroom I looked around I noticed that there was a giant bed in the center I walked over to a door I noticed I opened it and found a giant walk in closet. I opened it and gasped I hadn't relized how many clothes we had acually bought that day. I walked across the room to a door oppisite and opened it to find a bathroom with a giant tub and a shower and a really beautiful vanity.

Edward was down stairs so I went into the closet and took down the box I had gotten that day at somestore that was called Victoria's secret. I quickly opened it and took out the silky blue night gown I had purchesed hoping Edward would like it. As I slipped it over my Head I flashed back to a night similar to this.

Chicago 1918

_I sat a the vanity across the room from the bed brushing my hair out and trying to lose that nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I keep casting nervous glances at the bed as I layed the brush down on the vanity and I sat down on the bed my hands running up and down my new silk nightgown I could fell slight tremors run though my body I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I felt like someone was watching me I looked up and my gaze collided with Edwards. He was standing in our door way in his robe looking at me with his green eyes that I just wanted to melt into before I knew it he was beside me and I was in his arms. his lips were pressed against mine and I felt my body melt into his. _

_My arms Were around his neck and his hands were roving over my body and thats when I started to cry tears gently started to glide down my face and land on Edward. He gently pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Bella baby whats wrong" he asked concern flashing within his eyes. _

_"I don't don't know I'm just scared oh Edward." I cried as he looked me in my eyes. brown meeting green he gently took me into his arms and laid us back onto the bed he held me to him tenderly and kissed my lips gently. _

_"I love you Bella My sweet Lovly Bella its ok just quit down and rest you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He wispered his warm breath blowing against my ear. _

_I looked into his loving and trusting eyes and realized that nothing bad could happen to me well I was in his arms. I kissed him and started to untie his robe soon I had it discarded and my hair was in disarry from him running his fingers through it. The next thing I knew he was lifting my night gown over my head and I lay in front of him completly naked. I tried not to blush but I could feel the blood heat my cheeks. _

_"Beautiful" He murmmered letting his eyes rove over my naked body. He started to kiss down my body and I arched into his kisses feeling all the new sensations running through my body._

_I felt him against me and stiffened. He pulled his head up and gently and reasurringly kissed me planting light kisses all over my face. _

_soon he was laying over top of me looking down into my eyes. "Are you ready."_

_I nodded and felt him start to enter me I felt the tightness and then I felt him stop. "This is going to hurt a bit." He kissed me and then proceded to push farther into me. I felt pain rip through my body and I stiffened trying to stiffle a sob. The tears leaking out of the courner of my eyes. He stopped and held still kissing each tear from cheek. I felt my body ajust around him and I felt him start to move again the pain wasn't completly gone but now it was really dull and I could feel other things swirl within me. I felt my body arch to meet his and I felt my body get wound tighter and tighter until I felt like I was going to explode. Then he thrust into me once more and I felt my world shatter and I felt him shudder and still over me. we were both gasping for breath as he kissed me one last time._

Present day

I felt like that nieve girl once again it had been ninty years since I've been seen naked by anyone but my self. I quickly crawled into bed thats when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked over and smiled at Edward in the door way I stood up out of the bed and quickly flung my night gown over my head standing there naked in front of him.

He stared stunned at what was in front of me.

"Are you going to join me I asked wiggling my hips at him. He was a my side in a minuet some how he had maneged to shed all of his clothes in the process and we both stood in front of eachother looking at eachother for the first time in ninty years. He grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine and then he tossed me onto the bed come in after me. He was over top of me kissing me in the most demading ways it sent a thrill through my whole body as I clung to and he entered me. We started a hard and fast rytham Both panting with need and want. It felt like our body's had never been seperated it felt like we had always been togher.

He pumped in to me harder as we both neared our peak and then we both screamed out eachothers names at the same time. He calapsed on top of me and I hugged him to me not wanting to let him go He looked at me and then kissed me but more gently this time.

"I love you my Bella."

" And I Love you my Edward. We spent the rest of the night in eachothers arms. just enjoying the feel of eachother and the love that poured from both of us.

Edward POV

When I walked into that Bedroom I did not expect my wife to stand up and take her nightgown off and throw it over her head I was shocked but then she wiggled those delectable hips at me and I was a her side in a second. Kissing her with all the pent up emotions that I had had for the last ninty years. I don't know what pocessed me but I litertly throw her on the bed I took her faster and harder then I ever had in my life. I think it was seeing her again the desperation of not wanting to lose her again I'm not sure When she hugged me to her I could feel the love pour form her I just layed there the rest of the night glad to have this girl back in my arms. to be able to hold her like this once again. My life was now complete.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews I hope you like this chapter if so review the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up


	7. Bella's Boy

I don't own Twilight sob sad face

Forks 2006

Bella POV

As the morning light poured through the windows I buried my head deeper into Edwards chest we had been laying there for a while not saying anything just being in eachothers arms. Edward looked at me as I snuggled closer to him.  
"time for school" I heard Esme call up the stairs. I jumped out of bed dragging a laughing Edward with me.

I tossed some clothes at him that I had yanked off the rack and quickly canged into a simple outfit before Alice could burst in and Demand to know what I was wearing.

I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him down the stairs we were met by the rest of the Cullens and we all packed into the Volvo Alice ended up having to sit on Jaspers lap but I really don't think she minded much I saw her wiggle suggestivly in his lap and start to giggle.

As I walked through the school that morning with my new family I noticed that I was getting more attention then ever before sure I had been stared at the first day and I knew a whole bunch of the boys lusted after me but now that I was with Edward I seemed to be in the spotlight even more. For I had bagged the elucive Callen or so I heard one girl wisper to her friend in the hall on the way to class. I tried to hide my smile as I remembered when other girls said the same thing ninety years ago.

_Chicago 1918_

_Bella POV_

_I was walking down the steet on my way to school holding Edwards hand when I saw Anna Crimpson came walking past us talking in a semi wisper to her best friend Silvia Thompson. They shoved past us and as I started to lose my balance Edward reachd out and caught me around the waist I collided with his chest and I could feel my face burn. He just smiled down at me._

_Then I heard Anna "I bet she's sleeping with him I bet thats the only reason he's with her" I felt tears prickle my eyes and bile burn my throat becuse if Anna was telling people this I was through even though it wasn't true a girls reputatuion could be ruined in a moment and that was the worst acusation that could be made against me._

_Edward heard the comment also and he could see the tears welling in my eyes that is when he said the most unexpected thing he quickly shouted out so the whole street could hear. "Just becuse you try to get into Every guys bed in the city and were mad when I refused to allow you in mine dosn't give you the right to say things about other people innocent people becuse believe me Anna Your the only one that needs to sleep with a guy to get them to go out with you."_

_Anna and Silvia both froze in the middle of the street and turned to look at us Silvia wore a disgusted look which she pointed towards Anna and Anna was just horrified. She just sent firey glares our way._

_The rest of the people on the steet just gasped at what they had just heard and I just grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him away past the two girls a mixture of horrified and elated running through me. For I had never heard Edward speak to anyone like that in my life. _

_Well believe me Anna was sent off to live with a far off aunt the minuet her parents got wind of what happened and no girl ever messed with me again. Sure they sent me coveted glances when ever Edward would take my hand but they knew not to call me names for Edward was mine and he wasn't afraid to protect me. _

Present day

Bella Pov

Just as I was coming out of my memory I head some one utter the word slut at me. I cringed but had to smile becuse I knew that no matter what Edward would always be mine. Just then I felt Edward slip his hand into mine. I knew he had heard the comment and I felt him squeeze my hand and I looked up to smile at him assuring him that I was ok.

Edward POV

As I was walking down the hall I could hear all the girls gossiping about Bella I was seething my temper starting to rise expecelly when I heard some one call her a slut I quickly walked up to her and slipped my hand into hers when I saw her smile up at me I knew everything would be ok but I vowed to make sure no one ever said anything bad about her again.

A/N thanks for the reviews they are appricated sorry for the short chapter but the next one will connect with this one but I didn't want it one chapter I wanted it to be split into two chapters please review


	8. Edwards girl

I don't own twilight

Forks 2006

Bella POV

Oh my god I hated that MIke Newton he was such and Ass "Oh baby you know you want me." Oh gag me that is the most repulsive thing I had ever heard. I really hated having gym with him becuse he would always stare at my ass. I wish I could slap him but then I would proberly break his jaw and that would expose us.

I quickly went into biology and sat down next to Edward placing my hand in his trying to sit as close to him as possible I was practically sitting on his lap. he looked over at me curiosity shining from his eyes and I wispered "Mike"

He nodded his head and sent a glare Mike's way. I watched as he seemed to slip with in his own mind.

Edward POV

When Bella came running into the room and quickly grabbed my hand after she sat down I was worried what had her so jumpy. She keep moving closer and closer to me at one point she was practicily in my lap. I looked over at her thats when she wispered the one word "Mike"

I shot a look at the offending boy I could hear his dirty thoughts as he leered at her He was fantizing about having her in his bed the sick basterd if he ever layed a hand on my precious Bella I would kill him Vitouri be damed this sent me into the past and the night I realized I would give my life for my Bella.

_Chicago 1918_

_Edward POV_

_I was in school when I noticed Bella walking down the halls faster then normal she had a harrased look on her face one I wasn't used to seeing there She was only fourteen at the time she wouldn't be fifteen for a few more months and though I felt a pull towards her I didn't feel it was right to take advantage of our friendship that way._

_I quickly followed her to see were she was going. I watched her run past some boys and I noticed the look they gave her I noticed how she ducked her head as she passed a single tear leaking out of the side of her eye. I didn't want to leave her but I had to get to class but I vowed to keep an eye on the boys. _

_It was after school and I was walking home from school I hadn't seen Bella after school and I figured maybe her father had picked her up. I was walking past a barly used ally way when I heard voices I stoped in the shadows so I could hear what was going on. _

_"Oh come on you know you want it"_

_" Oh stop being such a tease" I heard another one say _

_I heard a girl sob and I froze my feet were stuck to the pavment. I heard cloth tear and I was in action I ran as fast as I could around the courner and saw a scene that truly horrified me standing in the Ally were three boys sourounding a crying Bella her the shoulder of her dress ripped off. thats when the third boy spoke._

_" Oh are you going to act innocent Miss. Swan" He jeered at her I could feel my blood boil. I quickly snuck up behind them Bella so upset she didn't see me she was pleading with her tormentors I heard her and it solified my resolve more._

_"Please I don't know what your talking about please let me go" she sobbed._

_I tapped the nearest boy and he turned around to see who it was I sent my fist flying into his face. when the other two turned to see what the commotion was I quickly sent punches flying at them to. They both went down as I shoke my sore hand out I sent kicks to all three of them I think I broke multiple bones in all there bodies. I left there sorry bodies there if they died I wouldn't feel remorse I gatherd Bella into my arms were she was shivering against the brickwall I quickly pulled up her ripped dress as she sobbed into my shirt front I vowed to myself and her to never let anything or anyone ever hurt her again I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair and rocked her back and forth in my arms. never wanting to let her go to protect her forever._

Present day

Edward POV

If he put one grimmy finger on my Bella I would let Jasper have him I smiled down at Bella and kissed her forehead before I looked back at the teacher and did work that I had done a thousond times before.

A/N Thank you thank you for all the reviews love you all hope you like this chapter if so review I am writing a new twilight story that should be up with in the next hour or so. So keep on the look out don't worry this story will still be regurly updated but I got some insperation that won't leave me.


	9. water guns and wet tshirts

I don't own twilight

Forks 2006

Bella POV

Oh you have got to be kidding me Emmet was standing in front of me holding out a water gun "No way I am not having a water gun fight with you Emmet."

He started to pout "No" I walked away from him still standing on the front lawn. When I went into the kitchen I found Rosalie sitting at the courner flipping through a magizine. "Rosalie your husband wants me to have a water gun fight with seriously I worry about him sometimes."

She smiled at me "Well then lets go have a water gun fight" She hopped of the stool leaving the magizine were it was.

I stared after her my mouth open. I just shook my head and followed her out of the door. Alice came running down the stairs. She met us at the bottom. Her face lit up "Water fight Water fight" She was bouncing up and down as she throw a white t shirt at me.

"What the hell is this" I held the little tiny shirt in front of my face.

"White t shirt it wouldn't be a water gun fight if we wern't wearing white." I glared at her.

"There is no way I am having a wet t-shirt contest with you Alice." I could see were she was going with this and I wasn't happy Water guns was one thing wet t shirts was a completly diffrent matter.

"Oh come on Bella it will be fun and we will get the boys to wear white to" She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I sighed and went up stairs to change.

When I walked into our room I found Edward sitting on the couch reading a book. I quickly changed my shirt and then pulled a white t shirt of Edwards out and throw it at him. He looked up and caught the shirt just barley before it hit his head. "Hay what the" He looked down at the shirt in his hand "What is this"

"It is a white t shirt your going to put it on and come have a water gun fight with us becuse alice is making me and if I have then you have to to unless you want Emmet to be alone with me well I have a wet see through shirt plastered to my body."

Edward growled and Pounced of the couch he quickly ripped his shirt off over his head and I took the moment to enjoy his well toned stomach. He slipped the white shirt over his head and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. We met the rest down at the bottom of the stairs I noticed that Alice had even gotten Jasper to agree and he stood there in a white t shirt.

Emmet handed us all waterguns and then raced outside sometimes I think he's five. I sighed and followed the others out the door. the minuet we stepped outside the water started to go in every direction we were all soaked in seconds. I could feel my shirt stick to my body. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me through the water droplets that obcurred my vision. His shirt was also plastered to his body and there was water shimmering on ever part of his body I wanted to lick ever droplet of his body I felt my body getting warmer and I licke my lips.

His eyes locked with mine I gave him a tiny nod and winked at him with in a second he was standing in front of me passion glazing his eyes.

"Why Mr. Masen don't you look Dashing." I purred.

"Why don't you look delectible Mrs. Masen." He pulled me into his arms and crushed his lips to his. I could feel the fire burning between us. then I heard wolf whisiling behind us and I Heard Alice yell us to get a room. Then I was being swung up into his arms the kiss never being broken. He ran up the stairs with me and into our room.

The minuet we were in the room I broke away from him and pulled his shirt over his head. and started to lick the water from his chest I hopped out of his arms and kicked out of my shoes and pants so I was just standing there in front of him in my wet t shirt. well I had been doing this He was out of his shoes and just stood there in his pants.

I jumped at him wrapping my legs around his waist I felt his erection push against me and I felt the warmth flow through me. his hands went under my shirt and he cupped my breast I smiled into his mouth as he kissed each nipple through my shirt causing them to stand up against the material.

The bed was only a foot way but I refused to let him turn towards it I reached down and unzipped his pants sticking my hand inside I grabbed his rigged erection in my hand I could hear him groan and that made me feel good I quickly ran my hand up and down him causing him to push himself against my hand. I helped him pull his pants off as he pushed my shirt up and around my waist sticking his finger into my tight opening I moaned my self I started to moan against him as he played me slowly then faster and faster until I couldn't take it any longer and I exploded into a million peices. He didn't even give me time to catch my breath before he pushed me up against the wall and pushed into me hard I let my head fall back against the wall as he rammed into me harder and harder. "Faster" I moaned as I felt him pick up the speed. I felt my musles contract around him and then I felt like I was splintering again Then I felt him come to his own realese and I calapsed against him. He held me tightly in his arms and I kissed him "I love you" He smiled and carried me over to the bed.

Edwards POV

I can't believe that was the best thing I have ever experinced she has never been that foward before but I could certinly get use to I lay on the bed playing with a stand of her hair and smiling like a fool.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews I hope you like the chapter please


	10. songs and surprise visitors

I don't own twilight sob

Forks 2006

Bella POV

I was flipping through the channels of the tv trying to find something to watch. Boring boring boring. Were was Alice when you acually wanted to go shoping oh thats right she had locked her self in her bedroom with Jasper shudder. Just thinking about it made me cringe la la not thinking about it.

Rosalie was fixing her car again my god that must be the most put together car in the world for the amount of work that girl puts into it. Emmet was jumping around playing his new wii that Esme had bought him I think he was playing the bowling game I could here him yell things at the tv in his room and had to chuckle he was such a little kid some times.

Thats when I heard it the most amazing music in the world I quickly hopped off the couch and went to investigate I followed the sound into the main hallway were I found Edward sitting at the piano. I had forgotten how great he could play I snuck up behind him as quitly as possible when I was right behind him I bent down and placed a light kiss on the back of his neck. "It amazing" I wispered. He stopped playing and turned around iin his seat " he placed his arms around my waist and looked up into my eyes.

"I wrote it for you" I could feel my self melting.

"Really but what about my other song will you please play my other song for me Edward. He looked confused for a minuet and then seemed to go into his own mind.

_Edward POV_

_Chicago 1918_

_I sat down at my piano and stared at the keys what the hell was I doing I hadn't played the piano for years. but it just seemed to be calling to me. Just then Bella's face popped into my head and my fingers seemed to move them self across the keys making music come out of them. It seemed like they had a life of there own and the music just poured out well words started to form in my head._

_A beutiful girl sitting at my side _

_Her eyes shining like dimonds her laugh like bells _

_Her love is what holds me together _

_Her tears make me want to hold her _

_Her lips invite me to kiss her and her hands hold mine so lovingly_

_A beutiful my beautiful girl _

_For she is mine forever mine _

_To hold to kiss to love _

_Mine all Mine please never leave my side my beautiful girl_

_The words seemed to pour out of my mind when I heard some one gasp and I turned around to see my mother standing in the doorway._

_"Oh Edward that was amazing you really need to share that with Bella" She came over and hugged me I smiled up at her._

_"Thanks mom" _

_Present day _

_Edward POV_

I came out of the memory and smiled at Bella as I started to play her song. She sat down next to me and as I played I softly sang the song into her ear.

Bella POV

When he started playing the song I wanted to cry it was still the most amazing thing that I had ever heard even after all these years. I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder when he started to softly sing the lyrics into my ear. I went back into the past to the first time he had ever song that song to me.

_Chicago 1918_

_Bella POV_

_I was in my garden when I saw Edward running towards me. What is it Edward whats wrong I looked him worridly scared that something was wrong._

_"Nothing Bella come with me." He was so excited I couldn't wait to find out what it was he grabbed my hands and pulled me across the yard and over to his house. He pulled me through the door and over to his piano. Now I was suprised becuse Edward hadn't played the Piano in years. He sat me down on the bench and then sat down next to me and started to play the most huntingly beautiful music in the world but when he started to sing the lyrics to it shivers started to go up my spine. _

_When the song was over I looked at him tears on my cheeks "I love you Edward I truly do." I leaned over and gently kissed him._

Present day

Bella POV

I lisened as the song came to an end and leaned farther into Edward. " I love you Edward I truly do" I mired what I had told him the first time I had ever heard the song.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you Bella I trully do" He smiled at me. Just then the door Bell rang and I jumped up to answer it. the rest of the family was standing on the stairs waiting to see who was at the door.

I opened the door and stood in Shock "Jane Felix Alac What the Hell are you doing here"

A/N OH cliff hanger please review and thanks to ever one that reviewed


	11. Jane and Aro

_I don't own twilight _

Forks 2006

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it those bastards what the hell did they think they were doing I glared at the three people standing in the doorway. "Go the fuck away Jane" the shorter girl just looked at me and laughed. "Oh I wouldn't laugh at me Janie I snarled you know I could kill you with one movment of my finger. at this she became silent.

"Now Bella boo you wouldn't want to hurt your best friend now would you."

"Stop trying to flatter me and tell me why the hell your here Jane I'm sure its not for a social call." I could feel all the Cullans eyes on me.

I saw Felix wink at me "Ok you ass wink at me again and you will find your self on your ass. I could hear Edward growling behind me. they stood there and looked at me I knew they wouldn't go away so I sighed and took a step back so they could come into the house.

"Now Bella you know that Aro wants you to join him and that you promised to come visit he is really upset that you havn't keep you promise." Jane said in her sickly sugery voice.

"I hate Aro and I never promised to visit him and I will spread my own ashes across America before I ever visit that hell whole agian." I snapped the house seemed to shake with my anger and I noticed that Jane was stepping backwords with each hot word I spat at her.

"Now now Bells we don't want to wreck the house do we calm down he just wants to know how your doing."

"How I'm doing like the time I want to Italy and he kiddnapped me so that he could quote unquote meet me and then tried to keep me locked in a When I refused to join his twisted world. remember what happened to that tower I heard they still hadn't repaired it I could make you look so much worse." I was seeing red as I rembered that time in my life and had to fight the urge to rip Jane limb from limb.

_italy 1929_

_Bella POV_

_I was visiting Volturli when I was litertaly kidnapped off the street and brought to a large Carvounous room I found my self souronded by a bunch of Red eyed vampires and I stared them down with my topez eyes locking on there red one's Just then an older one with white hair and papery skin came towards me. he reached out and touched me I recoiled from his hand but he pressed it further into my hand._

_He looked perplexed like I was confucing him and when he took his hand off of mine he looked into my eyes. "Well arn't you special by dear Bella Swan" I don't know who he had heard about me but I was not happy and I didn't like him he creeped me out._

_"OH and why is that" I challeged him. He started at me._

_"Well my dear I can't seem to get a read on your mind." _

_"Really" I acted like_ this was news to me though of course I knew he couldn't read my mind becuse of the shield but still it was fun to play with him.

"Jane" He snapped I guess he wasn't happy with my tone of voice. a tiny little vampire stepped foward.

"yes Aro" the sweetness that dripped off her voice made me want to puke.

"Try your power on her Jane dear" He stepped back and the little vampire took his place. She was smiling evily as she looked at me in the eyes I don't know what the hell she was trying to do but nothing was happining I thought she was going to have a brain anarisam or start jumping up and down in a fit of rage like a two year old having a tantrum.

"I can't Aro I can't" she wined.

"Well isn't this interesting" he came forward and touched my face as I recoiled. "You are very special and would be a great asset to my gaurd here Isabella why don't you join me here you can have anything you ever dreamed of."

My heart stopped then becuse I knew the lie of that statment I couldn't have Edward. I looked into there red cold evil eyes "When Hell Freezes over will I join you and your twisted group. I went to leave when he grabbed my arm.

Now lisen here I was wiliing to do this the easy way but you will join me one way or another" He turned to a large man at his side "Throw her in the west tower until she sees reason."

The large man grabed me and dragged me off throwing me into a stone tower. I paced the Tower I couldn't believe them I felt the anger building within me and all of the sudden the rocks started to splinter and the tower blow apart I steped out into the hall looking at the pile of stones behind me. Just then Aro came running up to me "What the hell happened here" He demanded.

"Well you see that pile of stones that was your tower and if you don't let me leave that is what this whole castle will look like. I glared at him and he took a step back I left that day and every so often he will check up on me usally sending jane to do it. I would of course always throw her out becuse she was tarified of me.

Present day

Bella POV

Jane you will leave this house and never return or you can tell your precious Aro that I will have his ass do you understand me" She gulped and nodded her head as I shoved her out the door along with Felix and Alac and slammed the door in her face. Just then I heard Edward speak from behind me.

"Bella what was that" I sighed I really hated talking about my powers I lets all go into the living room so I can explain my powers and just how much harm I can do if I want." I took Edwards hand and followed the rest of the family into the living room dreading the conversation that was abaut to to come.

Edward POV

As I watched Bella go toe to toe with Jane I relaized there was something she had left out when she told me about her former life becuse that tiny vampire was positivly shaking and then Bella almost made the house come down with her anger hell I was even fighted of her. and the kicker was she had the guts to threaten Aro and Jane took her serioulsy I really need to find out was going on here.

I looked at her Bella what was that." She sighed I could tell she was reluctent to tell her story but she told us to go into the living room she took my hand and we followed the rest of the family in this should be interesting I thought I wonder how powerful she really is.

A/N thank you for all the reviews I hope you like this chapter please review


	12. Powers

I don't own twilight.

Forks 2006

Bella POV

I sat on the couch clutching Edwards hand I looked at all the expectent eyes upon me. "I have more powers then can possible be explained." I sighed sometimes I really hated having this much power. " I can sheild my mind I can speak to others with in my mind and what you saw with Jane if I get really made I can make things and people blow up pretty much I have any power a vampire can have except for Visions I don't get visions.

I looked at all the Cullens there mouths were hanging open I could tell they were all in shock so I projected what I had done in Italy in 1929 on to them as I watched the images flicker through there heads I couldn't help but be worried that they would hate me.

when it Ended I looked at them "You see I could destroy the whole vampire population if I wanted to and that is why Aro wants me thats why Jane is afraid of me and that is why I hate my powers. I really hate having that much power over others."

"That is the most awsome thing I have ever heard." Emmet shouted I was surprised that wasn't the reaction I was expecting usally when I told someone that I had that much power they would corrow away from me that is why I never told others about my powers.

I looked at the rest of the family gathered in front of me and I couldn't find anger or hurt or fear in any of there eyes all I could see was love acceptence and compassion. I turned to the one pair of eyes that I had been dreading looking into. Edward looked back at me with so much commpassion and love I just about could have melted into the couch coushions.

"I love you Bella Marie" He cupped my face with his hands and captured my lips in a sweet feather light kiss. I just wanted to stay there in his arms forever.

I pulled away "I love you Edward Anthony but arn't you fritened of my powers of what I could do if I wanted to."

He pulled me farther into his embrace "I know youI know you would never hurt anyone intentally and even unintentally you would really feel bad that is just not you and that you have the power to protect your self and the one's you love for theat I'm happy"

I could hear the others nodding there heads behind me.

Edward POV

When she told us how much power she had I was shocked but I knew my Bella she would never hurt anyone. I could feel my family's aparahension melt away as she explained herself for they could also tell that though she could do damage she wasn't a danger to them or anyone she truly loved.

When she asked me I had to tell Her I had to reasure her that I wouldn't leave her that I was staying by her side and The rest of the family would to when would she realize she was my family there family. I held her close to me and just marveled at this girl how didn't realize just how perfect she was how much she was loved and was needed.

A/N thanks for all the reviews Yes I know short but hopefully the next one will be longer please review.


	13. Happy songs and people unwelcome

II don't own Twilight

Forks 2006

Bella POV

It was sunny out well I guess we couldn't go to school today. I felt a pair of strong arms in fold me. "No school today babe what should we do." I shrugged my shoulders and turned around in his embrace.

"I have no Ideal." He smiled down at me.

"I might have one." he leaned down and gently kissed me.

"MMM whats that" I sighed into the kiss as he pulled away.

"Come with me I want to show you something." he started to pull me towards the door. when we heard loud singing comming from upstairs.

"ITS SUNNY OH YEAH ITS SUNNY NO SCHOOL NO SCHOOL" and the same words kept being sang over and over and over again.

"Emmett stop it stop using my shoe as a microphone that shoe cost more then your playstation if you break it I will break the wii." All of the sudden it was silant as I tried to stiffle the laughter at Rosalie's threat.

I grabbed Edwards hand and hurried out the door running across the yard and into the woods as fast as I could as soon as I was far enough away from the house I colapsed on the ground laughing hystaricly. "OH my god what the hell was that."

"That said Edward smirking was Emmett and His happy song."

"Happy song I gasped out."

"Ah yes he sings it everytime we don't have to go to school and he always pisses Rose off last time he broke her curling iorn and she smashed his mini TV and refused to have sex with him for a week. you would think he would learn but no he always does it.

"Ok then what did you want to show me" I worried about Edwards Family sometimes I mean seriously a happy song what is wrong with this guy I love Emmett to death he is like the big brother I never had but he is absoulty positivly crazy.

"Follow me" He took off at a run and I followed close behind luckly I was even faster then he was.

We stopped when we got to this really pretty medow. "OH" I breathed it was gourgous.

"This is were I come to be alone and I wanted to share it with you my Bella." it took me back to a time when he had said the same thing to me.

_Chicago 1918_

_Bella POV_

_"Edward were are we going I panted as he pulled me behind him as he was running acros a feild yes I said feild the crazy boy had drug me on a bus across town and into the county side now if it was enyone but Edward I would be complety scared but I trust him._

_He stopped abrutly and I gazed at the most beautiful lush medow I had ever seen "Its my place now its our place my Bella." He wispered. _

present day

Bella POV

"Its like our medow" if I could cry I would be right now.

"Yes its like our medow thats what drew me to it becuse it was like having a peice of you here with me. He pulled me to the ground and we layed there watching the light bounce off eachothers skin. As it was starting to get dark we headed back to the house when I walked in the door holding Edwards hand I noticed a strange girl I wondered how she was.

Edward POV

I had an amazing day with Bella like back when we first meet but when we walked in the door I noticed the girl standing in the foyay and squezzed Bella's hand reasuringly. but at the same time I was thinking Oh crap Tanya.

A/N thanks for all the reviews I hope you like this chapter please review.


	14. that slut and plans

I don't own twilight

Forks 2006

"Oh Eddie its been to to long" the srawbarry blond cooed. I felt Edwards hand tighten around mine and I wondered what in the hell was going on.

"Tanya" he said curtly. "I would like you to meet my wife Bella".

"I smiled at the girl I wanted to try and be friendly until I got a reading of what her mind was thinking I growled the slut thought she could try and get Edward to sleep with her.

I let go of Edward's hand and stepped in front of him Dream on Honey"I good feel the floor rumbling under me oh crap my temper I had to get my self under control

She looked shocked until she realized that I could read her mind.

"Yeah and who is going to stop me"

"Me" I said simply.

She laughed "You and what army I could take you."

Edward vollied between the two of us I knew had read Tanya's mind but he was trying to keep up with our back and forth conversation.

She walked up to Edward and grabbed him forcing her lips on to his I knew he didn't move becuse he was still in shock from when he read her mind. Oh that was it the bitch was going down. I grabbed her by the hair and tossed her against the wall. "Keep your fucking hands off of my husband you horey slut." I spat out.

"Maybe you should leave Tanya" I wipped my head around and found Carlisle standing there in the door way. She looked feriously at me and then stormed out of the door.

I looked at the wall Were I had left a dent "Sorry Carlisle tell Esme I'll pay to have the wall fixed."

"Oh don't worry Bella there is no need we can fix it up quick I'm just sorry about Tanya I'm so disapointed in."

I looked over at Edward. "I'm sorry Bella I was in shock I should have tried and stop her."

"Oh Edward don't worry." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him I know you love me and you will forever."

"He sweep me into his arms and carried me up the stairs.

Edward POV

I couldn't bealive Tanya she was such a slut. I carried Bella upstairs to our room and layed her down on the bed climbing over top of her and trailing kisses down her neck. I worshiped her body that night the way I had never before for she was my Bella my sweet Precious Bella she was worth more then one thousond Tanya's there were many tanyas in the world but only one Bella.

Tanya POV

I can't believe that Edward is married its so not fair I will get him I will kill the bitch God I can't believe I started hunting animals for him well if he can choose some one Else I can choose human blood. I quickly hunted a lone man in the forest hunting and sucked him clean. I felt full for the first tim in years. I felt my eyes turn red and I started to plot the Down fall of Bella Cullen becuse nothing got in the way of somthing that I wanted and I wanted Edward.

A/N thanks for all the reviews love them hope you like the chapter please review.


End file.
